All The Stories Are True
by Sizzy-Peeniss
Summary: When Link and Willow stumble upon a hidden contraption deep int he forest they're intrigued to find out what it does, at the push of a button both teens are transported to Brooklyn, in 2008. A demonic attack on Brooklyn bridge leaves the teens in the hands of the New York institute and their friends. Rated T but rating may change for swearing and later Chapters.


Prolauge Katniss: "It sits there beeping away, waiting for someone to press the buttons. To make it whorl and come to life. To let it work and be what it is. To finally do its job. But for now no one can touch it. It will remain disabled until the day it has to be used. Hidden deep in the forest where nobody can find it. This thing has the power to reverse and control space and time, to change Panem as you know it. " This machine is a=dangerous. The capitol made me make it, forced and unwillingly created. That's how the worst monsters are brought into the world. But this, this is something technology has never seen, and never should see. My monster can make you lose yourself in space, and I don't now if you'll ever be able to get back. It's a one way trip to another dimension, where there are monsters, ghouls but there are angles there too. My advice is to stay away from it Katniss, protect your children from it and your children's children and so on, until our secret is completely forgotten though the ages! "Do you understand me? No one can ever see what I have created" A cough and wheeze for air. "You are the only living soul who knows! I want you to keep it that way! Forever!" I nod. I feel a sudden weight drop onto my shoulders. "Do you promise me Katniss?" I'm forced to nod. I mean, who can deny a dying man his last wish? Beetee looked so nimble and frail. I was terrified of this day. I couldn't stand to lose another person. It had seemed I'd lost too many. I watched his chest rise and fall as he slept that night with the weight our secret pressuring my conciseness. All I wanted was to sleep but I know I couldn't let him part this world whilst no one was watching. He needed someone there, and I had been for the past 12 months. I hadn't seen Peeta in that time. I hadn't seen Haymitch in that time. My full focus was helping Beetee hide his creation and helping him die happy. Finnick had help me lots with the latter. He was the only other person who knew what it was like to lose this big goof. But even so I still felt alone. "Coffee?" In came Annie, her chestnut hair bouncing lightly on her shoulders. I nodded and took the coffee from her hands holding it casually between mine. "Thank you" I replied not letting my eyes leave Beetee. "Finnick is with Jamie, trying to keep him occupied. You know what Jamie's like! No patience what so ever!" Jamie was their 18 month old son. Spitting image of his father, there was no confusion about that. He was going to be a charming young man one day! "Is Peeta here yet?" I was actually really missing Peeta! As much as I hated to admit it, but I did. I realised that I actually did need him about 3 months ago but u never had the courage to tell him, until now. "Not yet, I left a message on his answer phone but there hasn't been any reply. Sorry." I sighed audibly. I wanted him here with me more than I did anyone else! I was wrong to leave him like I did. But it's in the past! "Okay, thanks" There was a quiet knock at the door. It made my mind race, what if it's Peeta? What shall I do? Jesus, Katniss, Pull yourself together! It's not him! But if it… DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I was sick of making myself fret about seeing him. If it was him then fantastic, if not then oh well. The door opened and Finnick entered. Admittedly my heart sank and my face allegedly showed it. "Not who you expected Girl on Fire" I turned away as finnick entered and sat beside Annie, with his son clung to his side. "Katnip!" Jamie cheered only to be shushed by Annie. "Sorry, just trying to brighten the mood" "Well, Finnick, Bright is not what we're going for at this moment in time. Jeesh, have some respect." I know I was wrong to snap, but it had to be said. "Jesus, kat just calm down!" I felt tears sting my eyes "I can't okay! He's dying! I have no one left now! "You have me!" My head whipped around to see Peeta stood in the doorway. "You'll always have me" 


End file.
